


It is True

by MyCat_isAwesome



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PanWink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCat_isAwesome/pseuds/MyCat_isAwesome
Summary: “When life gives you a lemon, you make lemonade out of it.” applicable to all situations, including when you're thrown into alternate dimension and you're trying to make sense out of it.





	1. I don't do outdoor for real

_“When life gives you a lemon, you make lemonade out of it.”_

That’s what he been told since he was a kid.

He stood by the river banks, dipped his legs in the river and stared at the tired image of his on the water.

He was Guanlin of the House Kangs, the First of His Name, The Unburnt, Prince of the Slytherins, the Chicks and the First Men, Prince of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Father of Dragons” -- or so, he would like to believe (he was a GOT enthusiast). Alas, he was just Kang Guanlin, 17 years old kid with a lot of issues; at the moment, he was just lost.

Guanlin wiped his sweaty forehead. He had been trekking this particular path that leads to only-god’s-know-where since yesterday.

You see, Guanlin wasn’t an outdoor guy. And he hadn’t been doing these long hours of walking for shit and giggle. Yesterday he was pulling pranks on the school’s ballet squad together with Seonho (of course, duh), got grounded by his dads and the next day, he woke up in an alternate dimension where there was no Internet Connection, no electronic gadgets, people walked to get to anywhere, and they wore clothes that seemed like they were taken from medieval drama set. Guanlin figured he was dreaming, so he had slapped himself a few times and let days pass because maybe the, _‘If I sleep it off, it will all back to normal’_ –rule could be applicable here.

But he probably had offended several ballet gods up there in the sky because every time he woke up, he was still in this world's setting.

Tired of seeing the same sky, Guanlin decided that maybe he should see a Gandalf or something. Or maybe he needed to take a quest just like in every RPG game he had played over the years. He stopped to think, "Am I even the main character of this shit show? What if I'm just a side character that will die in chapter 5?". If that time ever come, where he has to sacrifice himself for the main character, he wouldn't do it, he thought. Plot twist, he probably would kill the main character and do major takeover. Yes, Guanlin nodded, he would do whatever it takes to survive.

He washed up hastily and got back on his feet. He needed to get on top of the hill before sunset. There was no lamppost in this world, so the mosquitoes were a major menace. The Shaman that he was informed as being very close to deity rumoured to live on top of the hill, seven steps to the right from the big boulder, thirty three steps to the front and five steps to the left (or was it seven steps?), next to the waterfall.

The temperature went colder and the day was getting darker as time goes on, but Guanlin didn’t have any watch on him to see the time. Heck, he woke up in this world in some plain, dull coloured tunic and brown pants that didn’t reach his ankles. Nope, this world’s god didn’t even provide him a boxer. If this was a game, Guanlin figured he was a beginner level character that needed major levelling up for shining armours something. Thankfully, the people in the village were willing to help him out on his “quest” and gave him a sort of direction to the shaman’s house. They even packed him some dry food for the journey. It tasted like dried oatmeal that had been left under the sun for weeks, but Guanlin ate it with gusto nevertheless.

The sound of birds returning to their nest was at least a companion to Guanlin.

After long hours of walking, he finally saw the big boulder.

 

Seven steps to the right.

 

Thirty three steps to the front and five steps to the left.

 

Eh..fuck that. Because the waterfall was there obviously and next to it was a small hut.

 

There was a big bonfire in front of the hut and Guanlin was concerned and contemplated whether he should warn the hut’s residence about the potential forest fire.

Shrugging his shoulders, Guanlin walked past the bonfire and knocked the door.


	2. The not-shaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to get dumb af the more it progress.

There was no point in hiding his confusion that was palpable on his face. He was expecting a Gandalf or Dumbledore kind of imagery of the shaman, but what was presented before him was a guy, whom Guanlin assumed, was in his 20s and looking anything but a wise shaman.

He had a long, dreary yellow robe that looked like two size bigger on him. On his head, was a square shaped headwear with a pair of long fabric that covered his ears. A small satchel was tied around his waist.

The man introduced himself as Yoon Jisung.

“And who are you, young man?” Jisung leaned on the door, hands folded on his chest, the tone was anything but welcoming.

“Are you living alone?” Guanlin asked. He was curious after all.

Jisung’s eyes narrowed, “I’m alone. Why? You want to rob me, is it?”

Al- _friggin_ -right. Guanlin felt his eyes twitched.

“Guess, I’m wrong. Thank you for time, sir.” Guanlin turned. Two days hiking this hill for nothing! Feeling scammed by those villagers, Guanlin mumbled about tossing pebbles into anyone’s window once he got back down there at the village. It wasn’t even two steps away from the house that Jisung pulled him back by his tunic’s collar.

“Alright, so you are not a robber. Why are you here in this god-forsaken-place?”

Guanlin sighed. Probably the 30th sigh since yesterday. 

“Jesus, where should I start?” Guanlin hollowly chuckled, “I don’t know man. I’m just lost. And people down they said I should ask you.”

Jisung scratched his temple. “Are you sure?”

Guanlin shrugged. What else he should say? Oh yes, the most important detail, “I’m actually not from this world.”

“I’ll be honest. I thought you were a robber. I don’t have nice experience with strangers.” Guanlin rolled his eyes at that. He might be a prankster when the mood called for it, but he wasn’t going to start getting into that career. He had his own moral code, although in desperate situation, the closest thing to thievery he ever did was borrowing Seonho’s stuff before asking. He usually returned it by putting the things he had taken back at its own original place.

Jisung clapped his hands, “I decided that you can stay.”

_O..kay, Thank you?_

“It’s already dark if you haven’t noticed, young blooded, hot tempered man. Now I may be poor, but I’m not going to have your death in my ever, long list of sins. Come inside.”

Guanlin stepped into the hut, feeling the dust under his feet and smelled of something akin of ham sandwich left under the sun for two weeks, it reeked and Guanlin felt dizzy from the odour assault. It took him a while to recover by opting to breathe through his mouth and he could see the reason why.

The hut was a galactic mess, no shit.

The floor was littered with vases in all kind of sizes. Some were empty, while others were containing different colours of liquid. Guanlin wondered if Jisung’s nose was already numbed permanently because he looked unfazed. In fact, he was already walking towards his window and prayed to the wilted daisy lying on the window pane. Okay, Guanlin was only guessing that he was praying because if it was anything else, then he should probably start running downhill.

Looking around, there wasn’t much space for two people to lie down and sleep. The place where he was standing was the only free space in the room.

“Ah, I found something for you.” Jisung tossed something on his way and Guanlin meekly caught it. It was slippery and smelled like herbs. He brought it closer to his face for closer inspection. Apparently it was a leftover chicken. Yeah, no thanks, he thought as he secretly tossed it out of the window when Jisung wasn’t looking.

“I didn’t get your name, earlier.”

“I’m Kang Guanlin.” he answered as he made space for him to sit. He closed the lid of the big vase containing smelly liquid using a plank board that he found nearby. That should stop the stench for a bit. “Thanks for letting me to stay for the night.”

Jisung was now sitting on the big chair, looking very comfortable under his wool blanket. “Do you mind a story?” he asked.

Guanlin raised an eyebrow, but he nodded anyway. 

“Actually, I met someone of the other world. He was around your age. Very youthful looking.” That pique Guanlin’s interest.

“How did you know that he’s from other world?”

Jisung stared at the ceiling. “Well, he did come here. Just like you. Looking like he hadn’t slept for days. I was afraid he’d murder me if I say the wrong thing. His eyes has this flame inside it. I was scared off my pants!”

Guanlin had never considered about not being the only one stranded in this world. Jisung’s words somehow brought peace in his heart. If he could meet that person, and work together with him, then maybe the chances of returning home were good. He felt like crying now, tears of happiness of course. Now, maybe sometimes his dads were strict but Guanlin knew they loved him. And although Seonho was an annoying little shit and Jinyoung was the most aloof person ever lived on Earth, they were his brothers after all. And he missed all their shitstorms in the household. He really, really wanted to go home.

“So, where did he go?” Guanlin asked impatiently. “How can I meet him? Do you still keep in touch? Is he even alive?”

“Do you think I’m crazy?” The room was dark as it was already night-time by this moment, but Guanlin could see that Jisung was looking at his direction.

Guanlin hesitated.

“Okay maybe just a bit. People said first impression could be misleading.” he shrugged, “You didn’t blink when I said, I’m from another world.”

Jisung chuckled, Guanlin also felt like laughing. Everything about his situation sounded crazy. 

“To be honest young man, I don’t think there is such a thing as ‘another’ world. This is the real world for me. But I’m interested in what YOU are going to tell me.”

Guanlin shifted in his seat. The floor was cold and he was slowly getting sleepy, but Jisung was still talking excitedly, “That young man... what’s his name... Jigun? Jifuun? He told me something interesting.”

“Told you about what?” Guanlin asked. Maybe there was some useful information there.

“He told me about many things. But I’m only interested in stories about Wanna One.”

Ah... The idol group. Wanna One was South Korea’s idol group. Also known as Nation’s Boy Group because of the members was picked by the citizen themselves. The girls in his school especially went crazy for them, their posters were everywhere in his school thanks to them. He didn’t particularly like them, although he bopped to one of two of their songs.

Yes, yes, he wasn’t a fan, although he could distinguish everyone’s voice accurately.

“Do they still conquer the nation?” Jisung asked, and Guanlin went “Huh?”

“Jifuun said they were these amazing eleven knights chosen by the great, Queen BoA. And they ruled the nation. They basically defeated the other ninety amazing knights in a coliseum fight.” Jisung exhaled an appreciative sigh.

Guanlin laughed. This Jifuun dude was definitely trolling, right?

“Wanna One is still ruling to this day. They don’t have an end.” Guanlin couldn’t imagine the world without them. First of all, the girls in his school would flood the school with their tears, and he was still sucked at swimming.

“They must be amazing...” another dreamy sigh from Jisung.

“Well, they are.” Guanlin yawned, “It’s not easy to be them.”

“Jifuun really liked that one knight, Edward.” Jisung said, “He kept elaborating about him. I felt like I know more about him than the other knights.”

Guanlin was too sleepy to talk about this idol shit. The last time he ever had a conversation about Wanna One was when Seonho kept talking about Minyyun for two solid days after he ‘accidentally bumped’ into that celebrity. Maybe this Jifuun dude was as obsessed for Edwards like how Seonho was obsessed for Minyyun. Heck, those two should meet.

“Tomorrow I’ll tell you where I directed him to. I think I did well in that regard.”

“Who?”

“Jifuun.”

“Ah... I thought you were still talking about Wanna One.” Feeling motivated, Guanlin smiled. He would have his sleep tonight. Tomorrow, everything would be alright. He would return home soon and he would tell Seonho everything. Guanlin mumbled his wish to return home sleepily and soon fell into sleep. If only he could hear Jisung’s one last words, that the last time he saw him was three years ago.

 

-x-

I put some images for imagery [reference](https://imgur.com/a/fvdesbN)


End file.
